1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to gas discharge lamps, and more particularly to gas discharge lamps for motor vehicle headlights.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One prior art gas discharge lamp is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 196 10 387 A1. This gas discharge lamp has a burner vessel, with a void into which two electrodes of opposed polarity protrude, between which an electric arc develops in operation. A filling of gas and solid substances is disposed in the void. Also disposed in the void is at least one auxiliary electrode, which serves to improve the ignition performance of the gas discharge lamp. The at least one auxiliary electrode is disposed in such a way that compared to the burning path between the two electrodes, a shorter ignition path is brought about, which facilitates the ignition of the gas discharge lamp. It can prove difficult to assure the requisite separation between the electrodes and the at least one auxiliary electrode and the separation of the burning path and the ignition path.